EFSS VS LCSF
by Kitten2
Summary: Vegeta and bulma are on opposing sides in a war, will their love save their nation?
1. Prologue

Nine years had passed since the Elite Federation of Saiya-jin Specialists, or EFSS, had taken over the entire southern edge of the galaxy and they were expanding daily. Their forces had already begun spreading into the territory claimed by a lower class of saiya-jin forces and the lower classes were not taking it lying down. Fights had already broken out between the two classes and then it became an all out Revolutionary War. This war was one that went down in history books and came out in stories for generations after it ended. But the most important part of the war, the part that finally ended it for good, had to do with two people and the love they nearly sacrificed for their people. These two people were the entire focal point of the war despite the fact that their ages had been omitted. This is their story, the real story that textbooks and historians chose to embellish and change until it became a fairy tale love story. In all reality their love story was hellish and took place on the bloodiest of battlegrounds more often than it did in the beautiful dignitary situations that history led everyone to believe. Time would eternally stand still for the young lovers and their lives would become the romantic dream of generations of saiya-jins to come. The humans would later refer to this tale as Romeo and Juliet but, to those who knew the whole story, they would always remember how the proud prince of saiya-jins fell in love with the lower class saiya-jin girl who stood up for what she believed in. And, to any who might confuse this tale with the human tragedy, these two were not star-crossed lovers who killed themselves, no they were warriors preparing to make destiny with their own two hands. They were fighting for what they knew was right and they both learned from what their love brought about.


	2. Chapter One

**My Beloved, the Enemy**

Chapter One

Tearing through the halls in the council space station, Bulma, the only female warrior on the war council, collided into a wall of muscle then looked up and grinned impishly. She was also fifteen years old, the youngest female fighter to reach such a position. "Turles, thank Kami you're here. They're calling another council meeting and I need you to continue training the warriors where I left off."

The tall warrior looked down at his young superior then nodded gravely. "I was just on my way to relieve you of your duties." His deep voice was softer than normal, but then, not many people could help but be gentle around the small warrior woman. "Also, Vice Chancellor Dim Sum requested you for an audience after the meeting."

Rolling her sky blue eyes, she nodded, taking everything he said in and filtering out the important parts. "When I get back, I want Callie and Bee ready for their next mission. They're going to need all of their supplies out for me to go through and then I want you to escort them down to the docking bay. No one is to see which ship they leave on and which direction they're headed. I've already talked to Regent Garlic about this mission and he's agreed to have their ship ready within the hour. Hopefully I won't have to make them return to the depot for more supplies so I'm counting on you to make sure everything is done right."

"Yes ma'am." Saluting the smaller saiya-jin, he watched her nod curtly before she dashed off again.

Slowing to a walk as she entered the council chambers, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and made sure her clothes were straight before taking her seat near the head of the table.

"Ah, Bulma, good timing as always. We were just about to start our negotiations with the EFSS's high lord." High Counselor Nib smiled at the young warrior then took his own seat. "As we all know, the EFSS is ruled by King Vejita and we also know that he wants nothing more than to end this war."

She snorted. "We also know that he wants to keep our two classes separated from each other so he can keep the elite bloodlines clear of our weaker strain. He doesn't approve of our governing body and he also doesn't want us to have the same property rights as his elite warriors have."

"Yes, that is true." Chairman Bob nodded in agreement with her words.

Brolli, leader of the space fighters, growled in angry disapproval of her brash statement. "Yet he is willing to end the war if we give way to his advancing troops."

"Let me see if I have this straight." Standing, she flicked her tail back and forth then wrapped it tightly around her waist before walking to the large map on the wall. "He wants us to give up the areas we control so that his people can claim our territories?" Pointing to the red markings that represented the enemy frontline, she traced the advancement into their quadrant before turning and facing the rest of the council. "We are to submit, without fighting for what we own and we are expected to be grateful that he didn't wipe out our entire class?"

Second Chairman Gill frowned at her words then stood up, his well-toned body belying the gray hair that fell to his shoulders. "I don't think that's what Brolli meant, my dear girl."

"If he didn't mean it that way then why did he make it sound like we were better off by giving in to the Elite's demands?" Her eyebrow hiked up in question, causing the seasoned fighter to reconsider his next words.

"I might not..." Gill shook his head then laughed softly. "I see what you're getting at girl. You're right about what King Vejita wants."

Brolli exploded out of his seat; his large body trembling with barely constrained anger. "You're taking the words of that girl at more value than a respected warrior's?"

"No, I'm just saying that she is right about the plans against our people. We need to come up with another set of terms before..."

"Sirs, there has been a breach of our lines outside of sector 41!" A young warrior ran in, his chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath. "Our forces are being slaughtered mercilessly."

Tearing her intense gaze from the larger warrior, she looked at the runner and nodded grimly. "I'll take care of this Kent, go and ready my troops for deployment. If you find Turles, tell him to meet me in the hold in twenty minutes."

"Yes sir." Saluting her smartly, the young warrior ran off again.

Turning back to the other council members, she uncrossed her arms from where they had gone over her chest. "If you truly believe our situation will get better after signing a treaty with King Vejita then you are more foolish than I had thought."

Gill smiled at her harsh words. "I will not sign any treaty today girl, go and take care of this outbreak."

"Sir?" Her eyes softened slightly at his words.

"You made a good point, as I said earlier, and this invasive action by the elite forces is only justifying your words even more."

"Of course sir." Saluting him quickly, she left the councilmen to their own devices. Walking quickly through the halls, she started taking mental stock of her troops then sighed inwardly when she realized that six of them were still in regeneration tanks from the last time they went out to battle. Seeing the doors to the launching hold open, she steeled herself for the blast of cold air and went inside of the cavernous room. Shivering involuntarily from the freezing air, she looked around with a calculating glance then motioned for two of her troops to follow her down to their ships. "We're going to be curbing an attack on sector 41. I want you two to make teams and flank my ship until we reach the planet that is going to be hit next. Make sure to keep up with the reports so we know where they've hit already. We want to surprise them before they know we're there."

"Yes sir." The two troops saluted her simultaneously then ran off to form their teams.

She was directing her team to their stations when Turles arrived from the duty she'd assigned him earlier. Shooting him a pained look, she grinned tightly then finished with her other troops before turning to him completely. "I hope that you made sure everything was set with those two."

"Of course I did."

"Good man. Now, I need you to get the fourth team ready and follow us to the planet. I'm relying on you to guard my back until we're down on the ground. From there we'll have to reconnoiter and plan our actions before the Elitists arrive."

"Yes ma'am." He walked off to the remaining group of troops.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out, her bangs blowing out of her face, then directed all of her troops to board the ships.

Meanwhile...

Staring out the window, his face twisted in a mask of rage, Brolli watched the four ships race away from the station then turned to secured video screen he had installed in his chambers. "So tell me again Lord Frieza, how are you going to rid me of that girl?"

EFSS Forces...

"Radditz, what have you heard about the coming forces?" Vegeta, crown prince of the EFSS's, barked through his scouter after clearing away another wave of low class fighters.

"Nothing yet sir, just some mixed signals from a space freighter to the LCSF compound."

"Dammit." Powering up even more, he shot a powerful blast at another group of fighters and swore colorfully enough to burn the air around him.

"You should be careful what you say sir, your father would beat you to a bloody pulp if he heard that coming from the saiya-jin prince." Radditz laughed through his end of the scouter then stopped and looked at the screen in front of him in shock. "Sir, there's four ships approaching and the power levels coming off of them are enormous."

"Can we handle them easily?"

"I think so sir but...these readings can't be right."

Frowning, he scanned the desecrated land in front of him for signs of life then snorted in contempt. "I'll be right there."

"Yes sir." Studying the screen intently, he didn't even look up when the younger man landed beside him. "Three of the power levels on these ships are even higher than mine sir."

"They must be traitors from our side."

"I don't think so." Turning away from the screen, he looked up at his superior, his long black hair brushing in the dirt. "Some time back we got reports of a few of our teams being attacked by a force led by a very high power level. The last we heard of them, they had been screaming something about a kid coming out of nowhere...then they were cut off."

"They were pathetic weaklings anyway, but still..." Narrowing his onyx eyes in thought, he mulled over the new data then looked off into the distance. "Whatever happened to that team was a fluke and it won't happen to us."

"No sir it won't...but don't you think we should call the troops back and move onto the next planet?"

"Yes...call them in to ready for departure." His eyes darted back and forth over the ground then stopped on a small figure clutching a blanket in its arms. "Really Radditz, a straggler?"

"Huh?" Looking up again, he spotted the small figure then shrugged indifferently. "The kid could be useful for extra troops."

"Hmm...I think not." Forming a sphere of blue energy in his hand, he drew his arm back to throw it then stopped. "On second thought...get the kid Radditz."

"Yes sir." Jumping to his feet, the larger saiya-jin phased out of sight then reappeared behind the kid before grabbing him and holding him by the back of his shirt.

"When we get to the ship, send him to the infirmary for a health check then..."

The kid started glowing brightly then screamed in pain before exploding himself.

"Dammit." Shaking his hand and massaging the singed appendage, Radditz sighed then looked back at his prince. "They're crazy."

"Maybe...or maybe that's how they destroyed those troops you told me about."

"No, you could hear the sounds of fighting before their communicators were cut off."

"Hmm...a smart tactic none-the-less."

"I still think they're crazy."

Laughing harshly, he shook his head then lifted into the air. "Come on you moron, we need to get to the ship so I can battle against these newcomers."

"Sir..." Sighing, he lifted into the air as well then followed his leader away from the crater he was standing in.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's affiliates, I do however, own my computer and would be offended greatly if it broke down before I finished writing this story.

To my first Reveiwer for this story: **Silentslayer**: Thank you for your reveiw and also thanks for saying my story is well planned, it took me a long time to write each chapter.

Chapter Two

LCSF forces...

Scouting the town around her, she motioned for her troops to begin moving families with children out then turned to Turles. "It's obvious what they'll strike first but I want you to look for more places that would make good attack points."

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else you need me to take care of while I'm scouting?"

"Call me if you see any strange ships landing."

"Of course."

Leaping into the air, she started setting perimeters in her mind then started directing the other three teams to choose ambush points in the outlying landscape. Setting back down on the ground, she turned on her scouter to begin communications with the space station.

Flying low to the ground, Turles pulled up short, a hundred miles away from where he'd originally started, a high power level coming from somewhere in front of him. Dropping to the grass, he turned on his communicator. "Bulma, we have problems."

Swearing in a very unladylike manner, she stopped her communications with the space station and shot in his direction. Seeing him on the ground, she landed beside him and frowned. "What is it?"

"There's a high energy reading coming from the northeast and another from the northwest."

"They're earlier than I expected but...the Elitists are hardly ever predictable."

"Yes...I noticed."

"I'm sure they find us very unpredictable as well."

"Somehow I very much doubt that they find lower class saiya-jins like the others unpredictable. We, on the other hand, are different from the rest of our class and we make it a habit to be impossible to predict."

"Very true." Staring off into the distance, she sighed then gathered up a ball of energy in her hand before tossing it into the air, where it exploded like a giant firework.

Looking up at the signal absently, he grinned then followed her another fifty miles, where she did it again. "Your troops know better than to come to a signal like that."

"Yes, but those stupid Elites won't know what hit them once they get here."

"Of course not ma'am."

"Drop your power level and stay back here." Moving ahead another mile, she flared her power once, multiplying it to seem like a force of warriors was there instead of a single fighter. For someone as young as herself, she was a seasoned fighter and had, by no small chance, managed to gain her position on the council because of that. Satisfied that she had gained the attention of the opposing forces, she dropped her power level to a mere 2 and slid into a stand of trees to wait for their arrival.

EFFS Forces...

Radditz frowned and stared at the readings he'd gotten in confusion before doing another scan of the area they'd come from. The highest power level he found there this time was around ten, causing his frown to darken considerably. Turning on his communicator, he waited for his prince to acknowledge him before speaking. "Did you catch that burst of power about forty miles south of your position?"

"Of course I did, what was it?"

"I don't know sir...all activity around there stopped. Do you want me to send a team to investigate?"

"Yes...three or four should suffice."

"Yes sir." Looking up, he pointed to the closest fighters in his position then motioned for them to scout out the area of interest.

All four leapt into the air and shot towards the point indicated on their scouters then landed in the middle of the grassy clearing.

One of them, a rookie Elitist, scanned the area around them with a frown then turned on his communicator. "Radditz sir, there's no one here, not even a bird."

"What's your exact position?"

"We're roughly forty miles south-southwest of our original position sir. But there is no sign of..." His voice cut off completely.

Radditz frowned then switched over to another soldier. "What's going on over there?"

"Sir, Marcus's head just exploded sir. He was getting ready to search a stand of trees when he just...exploded."

"Find out what the hell is going on."

"Yes sir."

"And tell the others to turn on their communicators, I want a to know everything that's happening."

"Yes sir." Nervously looking around, the fighter gestured for the others to turn on their scouters then swallowed and started for the decapitated fighter's body. "Kami sir..."

"What?"

"His head didn't explode...it got ripped off. I think I'm going to be sick sir."

"You're a saiya-jin warrior man, don't get a weak stomach now or I'll kill you myself."

"Yes sir."

"Sir." One of the other warriors, a more seasoned veteran, broke into the conversation. "I just saw a kid run by sir."

"A kid?"

"Yeah, she just appeared out of nowhere. What do you want me to do?"

"If you can't capture her alive then kill her."

"Yes sir."

Taking a second to assimilate the information, he grabbed a different communicator from in front of him. "Prince Vegeta sir."

"What Radditz?"

"One of the fighters has been decapitated by some unknown attacker."

"And they did not even sense anything?"

"Not that I can tell sir, let me check."

"Good."

Dropping the second communicator to his knee, he took a deep breath and returned to the three remaining fighters. "Cook, did you sense anything before Marcus's head was removed?"

"No sir..."

"Hmm..."

"Sir..."

"What?"

"The girl...she's back."

"And?"

"...I think she just killed Brig."

"What do you mean you think she just killed him man?"

"Well...he's not moving, but he's still standing there looking at her."

"What is she doing now?"

"She just tapped him with her finger sir...his body..." The fighter started retching uncontrollably.

Making a disgusted face, he waited for the other man to stop before speaking again. "Give me your exact coordinates and I'll send reinforcements."

"Sir...I don't think we'll be alive by then."

"WHY NOT?"

"Her hand is buried in my chest sir."

"Good lord man, kill her."

"I can't sir."

"Why?"

"..."

Swearing loudly, he tore off the communicator and threw it to the ground, breaking it into hundreds of pieces. Picking up the other one, he took a deep breath then spoke. "Sir."

Vegeta sighed and turned away from the fighters he was giving orders to. "What now?"

"We lost the whole team."

"You just lost all four soldiers to an invisible fighter?"

"No sir...I got two separate reports of a kid being there the whole time."

"DAMMIT! This isn't the time to joke about something like that."

"Sir, they very clearly said it was a girl and Cook told me how he died."

Sighing, he lowered his voice. "How did Cook die?"

"She had shoved her hand through his body armor into his chest. My best guess would be that he had his heart ripped out."

"So let me get this straight, they all stared at her while she killed them?"

"I don't think so was stunned when Brig didn't attack her, then he saw her push him so his body fell apart."

"Great...put together another group, twenty strong, and have them sweep the area thoroughly for any life forms bigger than an ant. I highly doubt that one mere girl can defeat a group of twenty."

"Yes sir, will do sir." Turning off the communicator, he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at his assembled men. "I need twenty of you to form into a scouting party. All of you are to cover a ten mile radius around the area Marcus's team had been in."

"Yes sir." Four groups of five assembled then took off into the air.

Motioning for three other soldiers to come over to him, he pointed to the ground for them to sit. "Each of you will keep contact with one team, I'll take the last one. I want every detail of your conversations with them recorded, no matter what you hear over the scouter."

"Sir, yes sir."

He rolled his eyes and turned his scouter onto the rear group's frequency. "Harley, tell me your position at this exact moment."

Landing on the ground, the veteran warrior stared at the headless body his, once, comrade before speaking. "Exactly forty miles south-southwest of your position Radditz. You should see the mess that kid left behind."

"How bad is it?"

"Marcus never stood a chance. Whoever the kid was, she was strong enough to rip out his spine."

"How can you tell?"

"His head is ten feet away, looks like he has a long white tail sir."

"Disgusting."

"Yes sir, it is disgusting sir."

"Have any of your men found anything yet?"

"No sir, they're still searching the trees. In fact, they're killing everything that moves and isn't wearing our style of armor."

"Tell them not to waste their time on anything smaller than...let's say a ten-year old child."

"Yes sir, I'll relay that message."

"Good man."

"Sir!"

He looked up at a burly female warrior, one of the others listening to the scouters. "Yes Ginger?"

"Sugar's team just found a kid standing in a field near Cook's body."

"Shit." Tuning into Sugar's frequency, he caught the tail end of someone gagging near the warrior. "What's going on woman? I need information and I need it now."

"Her arms are covered in blood sir, and she appears to be smiling."

"Give me more Sugar, what the hell does she look like and what does your scouter say about her?"

"She looks like a normal kid sir, blue hair and eyes, my scouter says that she has a power level of two."

"Bullshit, if her power level was two then how the hell did she kill those men?"

"I don't know sir."

"What is she doing now?"

"Watching us sir...do you want us to attack her?"

"Yes, all of you at once if you have to. I want her dead and I want her dead right now."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Sugar."

"Yes sir?"

"If she has her arm shoved in your chest, please don't contact me."

"Of course sir."

Sighing again, he motioned for Ginger to monitor the rest of the fight then turned back to his own team. "Did you guys find anything new?"

"Why yes sir we did." A deep voice spoke through the communicator, a hint of barely contained laughter in it.

"Turles." His eyes narrowed. "You rotten deserter, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Fighting a war Radditz." Turles laughed aloud then looked down at the dead body by his feet before kicking it a few times. "I hope you weren't too attached to Harley here, he just doesn't seem very lively right now."

"Worthless bastard, you killed them."

"Well...not all of them."

"You really expect me to believe that girl everyone's telling me about is the one killing my men?"

"Of course she is."

"You're a liar."

"If you don't believe me, then maybe you should check out the status of the team that found her this time."

Growling loudly, he looked up at Ginger then swore when she shook her head and turned off her scouter. "What the hell is she?"

"Saiya-jin low class."

"There is not a single low class saiya-jin able to destroy nine men without help."

"Ah, but she is special Radditz."

"What is so special about her?"

"Her fighting ability. I dare say that she could give the king a run for his money once she came of age."

He frowned. "You're hiding something from me."

"No sir I am not." Lifting into the air, he shot in her direction then landed beside her and put one hand on her shoulder, smiling when she looked up at him. "Maybe you should say hello to the one killing all of your men Radditz." Handing her the scouter, he scanned the area around them then started destroying the corpses nearby.

"So you are the esteemed Radditz?" She laughed softly and settled the scouter comfortably on her head. "I've been wondering if I would ever be able to talk to the man responsible for destroying my home planet."

The hairs on the back of his neck rose. "I've destroyed many planets in my life."

"So true." Lifting into the air, she nodded at Turles then started for the next group she sensed.

"I don't believe you're the one killing my men."

"Oh?"

"There's no way in hell a girl could defeat nine Elite saiya-jins."

"Hmm." Smiling, she landed right behind another of his fighters and tapped him on the shoulder. "Pardon me, could I ask your name?"

Frowning, the giant saiya-jin looked down at her then relaxed when he saw the scouter on her head. "I'm Teeny."

"Teeny huh, well, could you do me a little favor and tune into Radditz's frequency?" Her head tilted to one side cutely.

"Sure thing girly." Switching to his superior's frequency, he grinned down at her when her smile broadened. "Sir, did you need to talk to me sir?"

"Kami dammit Teeny, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Sir?" He kept looking at the small girl adoringly. She was so cute when her eyes lit up with her smile. Despite the fact that her body had blood splatters and her arms were soaked with it.

Taking several calming breaths, he glanced at the man monitoring the frequency as well then grinned when he put up his thumb. The whole conversation was being recorded for future use. "Teeny, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes sir."

"Just reach out and touch her, but don't hurt her."

"Why would I want to hurt her sir?" Teeny frowned in confusion even as he reached out and ruffled the girl's hair in a friendly manner. "She's a cute kid."

"Hmm..."

"Did I do something wrong sir?"

"No Teeny, you didn't."

He grinned broadly then looked down again when the girl held out her hand to him. "Am I supposed to go somewhere with her sir?"

"Sure Teeny, you do that." Rubbing at his eyes tiredly, he got an extra scouter from Ginger and tuned into the prince's frequency. "Sir, do you remember a fighter named Teeny?"

"Yes Radditz, the huge lug head that would do anything to make kids smile."

He grunted. "Yeah, him...well, he's on his way to his grave right this moment."

"What do you mean?"

"That kid is definitely a girl and she's working with Turles. So far she killed two teams, Turles getting a third, and she is currently winning over that huge lug head."

"Turles is here?" Vegeta frowned in thought. "Where are they headed?"

"Hold on sir." Switching back to Teeny's line, he sighed and prepared to receive nothing but static. "Teeny?"

"Yes sir?"

His eyes shot wide open in surprise then returned to normal. "Do you know where you're going?"

"No sir, should I ask the girl?"

"Yes."

"Okay sir." Grinning foolishly, he looked back at the girl when she stopped chattering about her fighting partners. "Where are we going?"

"To meet up with one of my troops."

"Okay."

Radditz groaned loudly and hit his forehead with the heel of his palm. Turning to the scouter with his prince on it, he was still groaning. "Sir...Teeny's besotted sir."

"He always had a soft spot for kids."

"He's following her like a sheep to the slaughterhouse."

"What?"

"She's taking him to meet Turles."

"Great, he doesn't even remember anything about Turles' involvement in our society."

"No sir he doesn't."

"Then he'll just become another casualty of war."

"Of course sir." He started to turn off the scouter then frowned and put it back up to his ear. "Sir, why would she take Teeny to meet Turles?"

"I don't know Radditz, why do you think she'd take Teeny to meet that deserter?"

"Well...to find out the strength of our forces."

"Shit."

Bulma grinned impishly and danced around the large saiya-jin following her like a large puppy dog. "So you're here with two forces of four hundred huh?"

"Yup, Radditz is in charge of the force I'm in, but you already knew that."

"Uh huh, who's in charge of the other force Teeny?"

"Prince Vegeta."

She stopped dancing and stared at him in wonder. "He is?"

"Yes ma'am, Prince Vegeta is in charge of our mission and he's hoping to wipe out the LCSF forces."

"Oh...why would he do that?"

"I don't really know ma'am." Teeny grinned sheepishly when she wagged her finger back and forth. "I wish we didn't have to fight at all. Then I could be back home playing with the kids in my town. They're very nice and like to play lots of games. Do you like to play games?"

"Yup, I love to play games but I like to train too."

"Really? Are you very strong?"

"Uh huh, I'm super strong."

"Wow..." He stopped when his scouter beeped. "Hold on a second ma'am." Pushing a button on the side, he turned his gaze away from the girl. "Yes sir?"

"Did you tell her about our forces Teeny?"

"Yes sir, she asked about them sir."

Groaning under his breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was beginning to get a migraine. One of the remaining two teams had been destroyed during the time he'd spent talking to his prince and Teeny had just given vital information to the enemy. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yes sir, she's super strong."

"That's nice, but did she say anything about her friends?"

"No sir, just about training partners."

"Crap." He sighed. "Okay Teeny, that's all."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, turn off your scouter."

"Why would I do that sir?"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

Hearing the other line die, he frowned then powered up and shot a nearby warrior, causing the other to disappear in a flash of light. "THAT IDIOT!"

The other fighters stared at him in surprise and slowly backed away from him when he roared in anger and leapt into the air. Watching him shoot away, they looked at each other then returned to what they were doing.

Turles grimaced when she returned to his side with the large Elitist saiya-jin. "What did you do this time?"

Her lips curved upwards in a calculating grin. "Found out some important information Turles."

"What are you going to do with him?"

Glancing at Teeny, she shrugged. "Dunno yet."

"Want me to take care of him?"

"No...I think I'll send him to a refugee camp where a lot of kids were brought when they lost their parents."

"Why?"

"He likes kids, don't you Teeny?"

The gentle giant smiled and nodded. "I like playing games with kids."

"See, he's harmless."

"Hmm...I don't know."

"I do, he's a good hearted guy, doesn't care too much for this war."

"I don't like this war anymore than the next person but still..."

"Stop worrying Turles, I'll take the fall if he kills someone."

"Great, that's all we need."

Rolling her eyes, she punched him in his arm then laughed when he growled at her. "Don't be such a worrier, it isn't good for your health."

"My worrying is exactly what got you in this position."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Only because you enjoy it so very much."

"Hmm...yes I do enjoy fighting."

"So what are we up against?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the rest of the troops." Lifting into the air, she motioned for Teeny to follow her then headed back towards her force of fighters.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's affiliates, I do however, own a large dog named Calvin... he thinks he's a lap dog.

To my reviewers

**Silentslayer:** Well, you're going to get your wish as she meets up with both men in this chapter. I hope you enjoy their encounter.

**Zicke**: I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm actually hoping to get a good reaction to this story and you and silentslayer are the best for reviewing!!!!!!!

Chapter Three

EFSS, Vegeta's camp...

Landing right in the middle of his prince's sparring session, Radditz ducked a punch then knocked away the smaller man's opponent. "Sir..."

"What?"

"She knows how strong we are and she knows that you're here."

Lifting one eyebrow, he sighed then started walking towards the communication station set up for interplanetary communications. "This could be very bad for us."

"Yes sir, it could be very bad."

"Did you learn anything about her forces?"

"Nope, just that she told Teeny she was very strong."

"How strong?"

"She wiped out one team of five veteran warriors and another team of four mixed warriors."

"That doesn't say anything."

"Each member of Sugar's team had a maximum power level of 13,000 and she killed them like they were nothing."

"So her strength could be anywhere from 14,000 to 20,000."

"Sir...I got a reading of 25,000 when that group of power levels flared in the area she killed our fighters."

He smirked. "She's still low enough that I could beat her, as could you."

"No...she has to be at least 50,000 to be Turles' superior. He takes his orders from that girl and his power was 45,000 when he left our side."

"Well, if she's that strong then you better hope she doesn't decide to go after you."

"Sir?"

Shaking his head, he waved his hand at the taller man and turned on the communicator. "Father, we're having some problems with Radditz's team."

King Vejita frowned and stopped studying the map in front of him. "What kind of problems?"

"He's lost at least nineteen fighters to the enemy."

"What's so special about that? Surely his warriors took out a fair number of the opposing side."

"No, there were only two fighters the whole time...one of them is Turles."

Sucking in a sharp breath, he growled menacingly, causing several of his Commanders to look at him in surprise. Ignoring them, he turned away from the table and walked towards a bar set up in the room. "What the hell is that bastard doing there?"

"He's with his superior."

"What do you know about him?"

"Her..."

"Her?" His eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint dancing in their depths. "What do you mean her?"

"Some girl who took down nine out of those fourteen warriors on her own."

"Dammit, why the hell didn't they kill her?"

"You'd have to review the recordings Radditz made of the groups that died, I'm not too clear on that myself."

"Fine, send me the recordings then review them yourself. Somehow we'll figure out what happened there then destroy that little bitch and her protector before she wipes out anymore of our forces."

"Yes father."

"I'll contact you as soon as I've gone over the recordings with the council. They might have some important input for us."

"Okay." Turning off his scouter, he rubbed at his face with his hand. "So what did you think about those recordings?"

"She shocked the first team...the second team was destroyed quickly and efficiently...basically she's a killing machine."

"I figured as much." Cracking his knuckles, he closed his eyes and drew in a few deep breaths then opened them again. "I guess this means we'll have to figure out a way to kill her on our own."

"You don't think your father will come up with a suitable plan of action on his own?"

"Hell no, he'll come up with the same conclusion we did."

"In that case, I'll round up my troops and meet you in the same area she killed those teams. We can assess the damage from there."

"Great, I'll get two hundred of my soldiers ready to go there."

"What about the rest of your men?"

"They can monitor the movements of our enemies if they ever give themselves away."

"Okay." Nodding at his superior, he shot into the sky and out of sight.

LCSF forces...

Standing in front of her assembled troops, she clasped her hands behind her back then started pacing. "As of right now, we're up against a force of seven hundred and eighty-three Elitists. One of who is Prince Vegeta himself. If any of you have reservations about this upcoming battle then you better squash them. I'm not going to lie and tell that everyone will make it through this battle, but I will say that we fight for our rights and our freedom from oppression by King Vejita."

All of the troops roared their approval then went silent when she held up one hand.

"However, being only three hundred strong, we need to fight in groups, keep your backs and sides protected from unwanted attacks. If we do this right then we can bring them down to numbers we can handle."

Turles nodded in agreement even as he stepped forward to start giving orders. "Everyone get into groups of six fighters then choose your leader. As soon as you do, I want you to sound off and set your communicators at the same frequency as Bulma's and mine. We'll give you orders from there on out."

The warriors quickly got into fifty groups of six and began yelling out the leaders within seconds of forming up.

Mentally taking note of the names being yelled out, she smiled grimly then lifted into the air. "All right everyone, move out. If my guess is right, and it normally is, they'll be heading to the field where I destroyed some of their forces." Turning her back on her troops, she shot away, her power level flaring wildly.

EFSS Forces...

Studying the corpses of his dead troops, Radditz swore softly under his breath then shot a glance at his prince. "She really did a number on Marcus here...look at how the skin is torn raggedly. Her attack had to be timed so that no one saw her coming."

"Yes, but that doesn't make any sense. How did she know that there wouldn't be very many people in this group?"

"I think she was banking on the trick she pulled when she multiplied her ki."

"Hmm..." Moving away from the dead body, he headed towards the blood soaked clearing where more of his fighters' bodies were lying. "I'm still curious as to how she managed to cut up Brig's body so neatly."

"I'm not sure about that...unless she used a ki blade, that would make the kill as clean as it was."

"Yes...and that explains how she managed to kill him so easily."

Walking towards the third corpse, Radditz felt something squish under his foot then looked down and made a face. "Well...I just found Cook's heart."

"Really?" Glancing over at his subordinate, he chuckled softly then shook his head. "Always stepping in other people's body parts I see."

"Yuck..." Rubbing his foot in a somewhat cleaner patch of grass, he shook off a feeling of revulsion then turned to the final body. "She punched through his armor so hard it didn't even crack around the hole...where did they find someone like her?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Studying the burned areas of ground, his lips tightened thoughtfully. "I'm guessing that someone cleaned up the mess left behind by Sugar's team, but why didn't they take care of the first three bodies?"

"As a warning?"

"I don't know...that seems off somehow."

"Well..." He trailed off, his scouter showing a large group of fighters approaching. "Shit...it's a setup."

Looking away from the remains of his fighters, he frowned then narrowed his eyes when his scouter started showing the same information. "Smart little wench." Clicking over to his communicator, he began barking orders for his troops to get ready for the upcoming battle.

"Silver, you and Rocky go for the trailing edge of his troops, attack hard and fast then pull away until I tell you otherwise. Carmel, Gidget, Cabot, Axle, Nate, Gino, Ox, and Flicker; I want you to take your teams and strife down the middle then set up a point several miles away from where you attack. Spread out so that your teams are two hundred yards apart. I don't want you clustered so tightly together that they can wipe you out with one huge blast. If you lose any team members, regroup and let me know what happened and who is in charge. If they start overwhelming your people then don't hesitate to pull back so you can regroup again." She floated well above the opposing force while she directed her warriors in their actions. Seeing twenty more groups take off, she motioned for the rest to hold off then sent another fifteen along the leading edges of the enemy. From her vantage point, she could see her groups getting into place and ticked off the casualties they received. So far she had lost twenty-three of her fighters from the airborne attack. Watching the Elitist army begin to break apart, she frowned then started shouting orders for three other groups to join the two that were dealing with the rear of the army.

Vegeta was shouting his own orders through his communicator, although his eyes were scanning the sky for Turles or the girl that was leading the attacking force. "Radditz, send out one hundred men against her group attacking our rear, I want them eliminated as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Clicking his communicator on, he started relaying the orders then blinked in shock when a huge blast of energy slammed against the bulk of their leading fighters. "Sir, someone's trying to wipe our men out and they're doing one hell of a job of it too."

"I can see that you dimwit, where did it come from?" His head whipped around, eyes still trained on the sky for the leaders.

"I'm not sure sir, but here comes another attack."

"Shit." Jumping back a few hundred feet into the air, he floated above the ground and looked at the charred remains of the area he'd been standing in. "Where the hell is she?"

"Still searching sir..."

Motioning for two teams to flank her sides first, she dropped from the clouds then plummeted towards the ground, her energy trail disappearing slowly behind her. Spiraling off to one side, she sent another energy blast into the center of the army then frowned when she saw her troops pulling back to regroup for a third time. Nodding to the group on her left, she sent them to fill in empty spots then landed the hundred yards away from the head of the army. Pointing off to her sides, she got the remaining six to fan out around her and take up positions to cover her back in case of a surprise attack from behind her. Then she dropped her power level completely.

Radditz's head was still spinning wildly from the fury of the attacks when he noticed warriors dropping like flies. Calling nine to him, he scanned the area before talking. "I want five of you to guard the prince, the other four of you are going to be my eyes while I finish scanning for the leader of that army."

The soldiers nodded and five shot off in the opposite direction, leaving him with four very nervous warriors.

Setting his scanner so that it would pick up even the slightest trace of unfamiliar energy, he looked off to his right then darted his eyes to his left when one of his guards started choking on his own blood, his chest cavity a gaping hole that spilled forth even more dark blood. Growling under his breath, he watched the other three start to back up then stared, in horrifying shock, when a small girl came up behind one of them and twist his head completely around. "Oh my Kami..." Turning his communicator on, he fought an overwhelming urge to get sick before the prince answered his beep. "Sir...she's landed in here."

"Crap, I'm on my way." Blasting off towards the other man, he hoped, rather desperately, that she wouldn't kill his long-time friend.

He called more warriors to him, not wanting her to get to him any faster than she already was. His eyes kept getting larger and larger as she, with every step she took, eviscerated, decapitated, disintegrated, and mutilated, the warriors coming to his aid. Now he knew why the other groups had been so unsuccessful when they met up with her. She acted like a mindless killing machine, ruthless in her drive to reach her main objective. Seeing one final man fall to the ground, his body nothing more than a burned crisp, he fell to his knees before her and hoped his death would be just as quick.

Cocking her head to one side, she studied him then wiped some blood from her face with her shoulder. "My guess is that you're Radditz."

He nodded and watched her eyes light up with an unmistakable curiosity fringed by fury.

"I guessed as much. Strange, I had always thought of you as a larger man."

His eyes narrowed and he staggered to his feet to glare down at her. "Odd, I was thinking you'd be a little bigger yourself."

She laughed mirthlessly then narrowed her own eyes, turning them into cold steel. "You wish your death to come fast don't you?"

"You aren't going to kill me girl."

"Well...not right this second, it would be done in poor taste." Her hand shot up and an energy blast blipped away from her fingertips, catching a new warrior in the middle of his stomach. "Besides, it might do me some good to grant you a boon."

His eyebrows hiked up. "A boon?"

"Yes, something you might like before I kill you."

"I know what a boon is, I'm just surprised you know such words."

This time her laugh was heartfelt and resonated across the battleground. "You could learn much from me Radditz, I am a very multi-talented person."

"I'm sure."

"Now, do you have anything you want of me before I rip your head off?"

"I don't suppose you'd kill yourself would you?"

"No...but that was a nice try."

He sighed then shook his head. "I won't give up without a fight you know."

"Yes...more the pity too. I had hoped to make this as painless and swift as possible for you..." She looked off to one side, a frown marring her features.

Landing beside his second in command, he lifted an eyebrow then glanced at the much taller saiya-jin. "That's the one who destroyed nine warriors on her own?"

"Well...it's more like one hundred and some odd, but that's beside the point." Her eyes darted to the new arrival. "And you are Vegeta?"

He bowed mockingly. "At your service."

"Don't tempt me."

Snorting, he studied her and frowned when his body started to react to her. Envisioning pictures of Frieza in his mind, he was relieved when his blood ran cold. "I very much doubt you could make me serve you."

"Perhaps, there is only one way to tell for sure." She got into a fighting stance and smiled sweetly. "That is, if you aren't afraid of fighting a girl. You aren't scared of me...are you?" Hey eyes danced merrily with battle lust when he rushed her, one arm raised to strike.

An explosion, with the same force as a ton of napalm, rocked the battlefield; making fighters on both sides look up and shield their eyes in surprise.

Swearing loudly, and colorfully, Turles shot down towards the two combatants then pulled up short beside Radditz. "Damn her and her cockiness."

Glancing at the other man, Radditz's eyes narrowed even as he nodded in agreement. "She's going to lose."

He snorted, his eyes flicking back and forth to keep up with the two fighters. "Only if she starts to get tired."

"That killing machine gets tired?"

"Yes...but it's too early to tell if she's felt any strain yet."

"You trained her this way?"

Laughing, he looked at the heavier saiya-jin then stopped, his lips thinning into a grim line. "No...she was like this when I first met her."

"Then how the hell did she become that way?"

"Frieza...before her planet was destroyed, he visited it and chose several children to train for potential troops. She never made it past killing the defenseless and weak-minded."

"Frieza?" Radditz hissed in displeasure then turned to the fighters. "He swore that he was only making negotiations with our side."

Grinning wryly, he shook his head sadly. "That little lizard is the last person to believe about anything."

"Hmm...I could say the same for you." Darting his gaze towards the slighter saiya-jin, he frowned. "Because the last time I saw you, I still called you brother."

"I renounced my ties to the EFSS a long time ago. Besides, I found someone who needed my guidance more than you ever did."

Switching back to the two fighters, his frown lessened slightly. "She granted me a boon."

"Really?"

"Yes...although she wouldn't grant the one I really wanted."

"You know as well as I do, that no fighter worth his or her salt would kill themselves in lieu of a boon."

"How..."

He tapped on his scouter. "I always keep her frequency open in case she's in trouble."

"Like that ever happens."

"You'd be surprised."

"Hmm..." His thoughts were interrupted when the two fighters shot apart and stared each other down.

Breathing hard and clutching a bruised muscle, she slowly straightened then grinned impishly. "Not bad."

Breathing hard as well, he smirked and straightened and spat blood from his mouth. "That should be my line."

"Perhaps..." She struck another fighting pose. "Ready to try again?"

"Always."

They clashed again, their bodies a blur of movement to nearly half of the soldiers beneath them.

Her fist flew forward, her other hand catching his as it came towards her face. Feeling his fingers digging into her skin, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully even as she brought her knee up into his side. Noticing his expression change faintly, she grinned and pulled her hand free of his in time to deliver a devastating spin kick to his face. Within seconds of her kick, she was after him again, plowing through the sky until she reached where he'd stopped himself. Her vision doubled painfully from a blow he'd sent to the back of her neck.

Slamming his fist into her stomach, he felt her hair brush against his face when her body bent forward. Pulling his hand free, he brought his arm up again and slammed it into her back, sending her flying right into the middle of his troops.

Grunting in pain, she got to one knee then lifted her head, her lips curled back in a snarl. Her eyes were glittering with an unconcealed rage. Feeling seven smaller power levels approaching her, she stood and turned her eyes in their direction before lifting her hand. "Die."

All seven warriors had a moment of disorientation before they exploded violently, sending a spray of blood over their comrades.

Staring at the rain of blood droplets, she sneered then looked back at the EFSS prince. "Again?"

His face a detached mask, he nodded then started lowering to the ground.

Shaking his head, Turles turned on his communicator, hearing beeping over the sounds of the battle. "Turles here."

"Turles, you two need to get back here quickly, Lord Frieza is on his way and he wants her here."

Eyes growing large, he felt his entire body grow numb and wondered, briefly, how he managed to nod in reply. "Yes sir..." Turning off the communication link, he switched over to hers and took a deep breath before breaking into her fight. "Bulma, that's enough, you can fight with him later. We have to go home now."

Her head jerked in his direction, confusion and concern etched on her face. "What is it Turles?"

"Frieza."

Her pupils dilated in fear even as she turned back to her opponent. "I'm sorry Vegeta, we'll have to finish this fight some other time." Flashing him a tight-lipped smile, she gathered her energy even as she switched channels and began rounding up her troops to leave.

Looking over at his brother, Turles sighed then waited for the younger man to acknowledge him. "Don't start thinking that we gave up to your forces little brother. We wouldn't pull away if this wasn't such a dangerous situation."

"I'll look forward to the next time."

"Yes...until next time." Nodding curtly, he shot into the air.

Watching the LCSF forces disappear as quickly as they came, Vegeta sighed then looked over at Radditz. "I think...we were lucky."

"As do I sir, as do I."

"Start calling back the troops and take stock of our casualties. I want to know how many we lost and who the injured are. The second we return to the ship, I want those injured within the range of being saved to be sent straight to the infirmary. We'll try and prepared for the next time we go against her fighters."

"Yes sir." He switched on his communicator then looked at his prince one last time. "Are you okay sir?"

"Nothing a little time in the regeneration tanks can't cure."

"If you say so..."

He growled loudly and glared at the larger man. "I do say so, now get to work."

"Yes sir."

LCSF forces...

"What's the status report on our people?" Bulma looked at Turles while a physician tied a bandage around her left arm.

"We lost eighty fighters today."

Frowning, she glanced at the physician and nodded when he finished securing the bandage. "That's too many."

"Yes...should I have someone inform their families?"

"Yes, and give the others that aren't in regen-tanks a few days off for recovery."

"Fine, anything else?"

"No Turles, that's enough for now." Jumping down from the table, she winced inwardly then headed for her room. If anything, she needed the time off just as much as her men did but she had more important things to worry about than her health. Her body screamed with pain and exhaustion from her bout with the saiya-jin prince and required whatever sleep she could get so she could start healing. Entering her room, she registered the swish of the door closing behind her even as she walked stiffly to her bed. Despite the calls of sleep, her mind raced with questions about what Lord Frieza was doing back in their territories. Finally her body succumbed to exhaustion and she drifted off into restless sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Alright this is a short chapter, sorry about that, but hopefully you guys like it.

Chapter Four

LCSF space station...

Pacing back and forth restlessly, Brolli kept darting his eyes between Frieza, the other council members, and the door. They were all waiting for her to show before starting the conference with the Planet Trader. Hearing the door open, his eyes shot towards it then narrowed when she came in with Turles at her back. He hated both of them so much that they left a foul taste in his mouth.

Slipping into her seat, she got comfortable and waited for the others to sit before and start talking.

Second Chairman Gill cleared his throat and shifted forward in his seat. "We received the reports on your fight with the EFSS forces from Turles but I wanted to hear this from you. Is it true that Prince Vegeta led this attack himself?"

She nodded and sat up straighter. "Yes sir, and he had eight hundred men with him. His forces had been split into two separate groups of four hundred, one under his command, the other under Radditz's command."

Exhaling slowly, he looked down at his hands in thought. "How many planets did they hit before you intercepted them?"

"Only two sir." Her eyes slid over to the pale trader still staring out the window then back towards the gray haired fighter. "If you don't mind me asking sir, why is Lord Frieza here?"

"He's come to make a deal with our people." Brolli interrupted smoothly before the other man could come up with the answer.

"And what, Brolli, could this deal be?" She lifted one eyebrow in question then looked at Frieza when the white lizard laughed softly and turned away from the window to look at the gathered saiya-jins. "Or would you rather let me know what kind of deal you are planning for us."

"Ah sweet child, you're still suspicious of my motives after all these years?" Frieza smiled thinly, his black lips curling upwards. Stepping forward on his four toed feet, his smile widened, showing sharp white teeth. "You wound me with your mistrust."

Her tail snapped against her chair. "I have never mistaken your intentions Frieza, only understood them beyond a doubt. Now what it this deal that Brolli mentioned?"

He laughed, a chilling sound that made the others stiffen noticeably. "Straight to the point as always." Cocking his head to one side, he nodded, his pink eyes drilling into the small young woman. "Very well then, I suppose you deserve to know what my plans are."

She lifted her hand and shook her head. "But first I want your promise that you will give us as much time, no matter how long it is, to decide whether or not we accept this deal."

The others stared at her in shock, a collective intake of breath sounding in the room.

"Hmm..." His thick tail swept back and forth behind him then thumped on the floor, making the room shake noticeably. "Fine, however the decision should be made within a reasonable amount of time."

"I want three years as the limit, no more, no less."

"You're very demanding for someone who does not have the power to back those demands up."

"Maybe not now, but sooner or later I will." She grinned ferally. "But you already knew that."

"Yes indeed..." Eyes darting to Brolli, he sighed then smiled widely. "You can have your three years."

Frowning, Brolli leaned back in his seat and laced his fingers over his chest.

"Now, if there aren't anymore arguments about setting an assessment period, I would like to lay down my deal."

"Go ahead then Frieza."

"First off I want to remind you that I still hold you under contract; you are considered one of my soldiers until I negate that contract."

Her eyes narrowed and she held back the retort waiting on the tip of her tongue before nodding in understanding.

"Good to see you understand that. Next, I want you for breeding stock and, given your time allotment of three years; I find that it settles nicely into my plans."

"And who did you plan on breeding me with?"

"The strongest male saiya-jin I can find but that is none of your concern."

"There is a problem with your deal."

"Oh? I see no problem with anything I have proposed."

"If I am already mated, you cannot breed me with another man. And being as how I will have been legally old enough to choose a man of my own for one year, you cannot hold me accountable for that particular end of the bargain."

"Shrewd reasoning and something that I've taken into account. By your laws, you may only choose a male who can best you in a battle of your choosing and the council must accept him. If he is not accepted then you have to forfeit him as your mate and will, in effect, lose your say over my deal."

"I'm beginning to sense a but here."

"Of course. If, by some odd miracle, you do manage to find a male to meet these criteria then I will drop the deal and leave you to fend for yourselves against the EFSS."

"Fine." She turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Eyes narrowing, she looked back over her shoulder at him. "What?"

"If you do not honor the deal when the time comes, I will destroy you and all of your people."

Growling loudly in her throat, she nodded curtly then left.

Shooting Brolli and Frieza evil glares, Turles followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"I don't like this Turles, Frieza's up to something here."

"Yes sir, he is."

"But what is that pale freak planning?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm..." Frowning in thought, she stopped walking then turned to face him. "I will get a mate."

"How will you find someone strong enough to defeat you in battle though?"

"Some way, somehow, I will find a man strong enough."

"And if you cannot?"

"Then Frieza will get what he wants...won't he?"

"I don't understand."

She grinned ferally and folded her arms across her chest. "You will when the time comes."

"I sincerely hope so."

EFSS forces, planet Vejita, two weeks later...

Staring into the rich red liquid in front of him, Vegeta frowned then glanced at Radditz questioningly. "And why do you think this particular wine would be good for my health?"

"It mellows you out sir."

"Cut the sir shit." He pushed the wine away from him and steepled his fingers in front of his face, his eyes narrowing over them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Sighing, Radditz ran his fingers through his hair then dropped his hand to his side and shook his head. "Frieza came to your father with a proposal while you were in the regen tank."

"Oh?"

"He wishes to have you breed with a female warrior of his choosing."

"Really?" Vegeta's eyebrows shot up questioningly. "And what did my father have to say about that?"

"He agreed, especially when Frieza offered to rid us of the LCSF troops."

"So the old man wishes to see me produce a heir...no matter the cost?"

"It would seem that way sir."

"And what if I don't accept the proposal?"

"Well...it seems that there is a time limit during which, you are allowed to find a mate of your choosing. However, there is a catch...she has to be accepted by our council and your father."

"What a wonderful surprise. And I wonder why Frieza would allow us such a time limit?"

"This is just speculation sir, but I believe that he made a deal with the LCSF troops and expects them to break their word."

"Fascinating."

"Yes sir it is, but I wonder, who is the person he chose as his target from the LCSF troops?"

"Hmm...I suppose we'll find out, won't we?"


	6. Short author's note

To all of my lovely reviewers out there….I am sorry I've been on so long of a hiatus, I have, in fact, been very busy with a toddler and a newborn and haven't had to time to do anything, much less write. But, since I've gotten a new laptop, I plan on updating all of my stories and even putting out a few new ones. Yay!

Kat


End file.
